Ayunan dan Musim Gugur
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: DRABBLE,  maybe  fluff. "Hei, ayunan tua. Kuharap kau menjadi saksi atas apa yang kukatakan hari ini padanya. Kuharap kau bisa memegang perkataanku." \NaruKarin/ rnr?


Musim gugur tahun ini adalah yang paling menyedihkan.

Gadis kecil berambut merah pendek itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong hamparan tanah merah bertabur guguran daun kering ―yang tengah dipijaknya. Tangan mungil gadis itu memegang erat seutas tali tambang yang tergantung di cabang pohon _maple_. Ekspresi wajahnya menyorotkan sinar iri hati pada sekelompok anak seusianya yang tengah asyik bersenda gurau.

Tubuh ringkihnya masih terduduk mematung di sebuah ayunan tua. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya saat sepoi angin musim gugur mengajak helai rambut merah marunnya menari.

"_Hei, yatim piatu berambut aneh! Berhentilah melamunkan sesuatu di ayunan tua itu! Sana bersihkan wajah lusuhmu di comberan! Hahaha …."_

"_Benar! Enyahlah kau dari situ! Bahkan setan manapun tak mau merasuki tubuh nistamu!"_

Begitulah bunyi cemoohan dan makian yang terlontar dari bibir kedua gadis kecil berambut merah jambu dan pirang pendek itu. Umur mereka sama. Sang gadis bersurai merah tak mengindahkan cemoohan yang diberikan mereka padanya. Mata _ruby _sang gadis yang berbingkai kacamata itu tengah disibukkan oleh daun-daun kering yang berserak di tanah.

'_Daun-daun yang berguguran itu sama seperti nasib kedua orangtuaku …. Terbuang sia-sia,' _Ia membatin.

Menatap sendu helai daun yang terus berjatuhan dari singgasananya. Melampiaskan emosinya pada genggaman erat di seutas tali ayunan.

―karena dia sangat kesepian.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Ayunan dan Musim Gugur  
>Another NaruKarin FanFiction created by Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>

**It's a drabble fanfiction. Fluffy? Dunno. How'd ya think?  
>Just drabble. Hell yeah.<strong>

**Warnings: AU (―**yes, I just wanted to try make something new**), Drabble, OOC ―maybe, weird, etc.  
>Genre: HurtComfort/Romance/Friendship/Family =w=a  
>Summary: <strong>_DRABBLE, (maybe) fluff. "Hei, ayunan tua. Kuharap kau menjadi saksi atas apa yang kukatakan hari ini padanya. Kuharap kau bisa memegang perkataanku." \NaruKarin/ rnr?_

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

Happy reading.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Namanya Karin. Seorang gadis kecil yatim piatu yang sebatang kara. Usianya masih belia, namun ia tak tinggal dengan siapa-siapa. Tidak menumpang hidup dimana pun. Tak mempunyai rumah sekecil apapun. Namun ia bekerja keras demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan rela melakukan apapun ―selama apa yang dikerjakannya selama ini pantas, walau terkadang ia tak diberi upah sepeserpun.<p>

Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Dan itulah alasan yang memaksa si gadis kecil berambut merah untuk siap menerima sodoran fakta pahit dunia. Tak bisa menolak, harus selalu siap.

Gadis itu kini tengah merenung seraya terduduk mematung di sebuah ayunan. Sudah beberapa jam ia tak bergeming dan tak menanggapi sedikitpun cemoohan-cemoohan yang dilontarkan oleh anak seusianya.

Hari ini minggu ketiga di musim gugur. Tiga hari sudah kedua orangtuanya tertidur tenang di alam sana.

Karin menggigit gigir bawahnya.

―dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya yang nyaris merembes dan membasahi pelupuknya ―karena ia tak mau terlihat lemah, di hadapan siapapun.

"Hei, ayunan … apa kau mengerti perasaanku saat ini?"

Ia berujar pada sosok ayunan yang didudukinya. Mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya gila. Namun Karin tak ambil peduli. Biarkanlah sang ayunan menjadi wadah keluh kesahnya tiga hari ke belakang ini. Walau benda itu benar-benar tak hidup dan tak akan pernah mendengarkan curhatannya.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu …. Aku kesepian, dan―" Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengambil jeda sejenak. "―maukah kau menjadi temanku …?" ―dan kembali melanjutkannya dengan sendu.

Selayaknya benda mati pada umunya, ayunan itu tak menjawab respon Karin. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum pahit, kemudian melanjutkan permainan ayunannya lagi. Tubuh mungilnya terayun ke depan dan ke belakang, beriringan dengan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kepalanya, seolah ingin turut serta menghibur gadis kecil itu.

Sudah terlewat sekitar sepuluh menit sang gadis kecil berambut merah itu menikmati permainan alam. Ia sedikit merasa lega berkat hiburan 'teman-teman' setianya. Sang mega yang tergantung di cakrawala menyorotkan pancaran sinar dewa siang yang terhalang olehnya. Karin tetap mengayunkan tubuhnya. Membawanya ke dunia fantasi dan―

'_GREK'_

Ayunan tua itu berhenti berayun.

Sebuah tangan berkulit kecokelatan menggenggam talinya erat. Karin menoleh dan mengucurutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap angkuh sosok pirang yang sudah menghentikkan permainannya tadi dengan alam.

"Kau mengangguku!" seru Karin kesal. "―lepaskan ayunannya!"

Si bocah dengan surai pirang itu tak menjawab. Namun Karin bisa melihat dengan jelas. Senyuman lebar yang ramah itu terpatri di wajah ceria sang pemuda cilik bermata _turquoise. _Iris mata biru bening itu menyorot hangat. Tak pernah Karin merasa setenang ini dengan orang lain. Ini adalah kali pertamanya merasa aman dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Si pirang berjalan pelan dan mendekati Karin. Ia mengedepankan tangannya seraya berujar, "Hai!"

Sejenak, Karin tak merespon. Ia menganga kecil, dan mendongak menatap bocah lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"―Hai? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto …."

Sang bocah pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mengulangi perkataannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Karin. _She nodded with little bit nervous_. _Naruto just still waited for her response_. Bocah pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Karin.

"Err―" Karin gelagapan. Ia tak mengerti harus membalas apa ―karena pemuda cilik di hadapannya ini membuatnya terpesona.

Dengan sedikit rasa gugup, gadis bersurai marun itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Menjabat tangan lembut berkulit _tan _itu. _'Hangat ….' _Karin membatin seraya menatap wajah Naruto dengan penuh arti.

"―Karin." Ucapnya singkat. Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyuman rubahnya.

"Nama yang indah, _nee_ …." Pujinya ―membuat sang gadis merona. Semburat merah tipis terpeta di pipi lusuh Karin. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebagai respon.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Kembali Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan. Karin menatapnya intens.

Gadis itu merasa sedikit canggung dengan sosok di hadapannya yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. Karin menggenggam tali ayunan semakin erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali dilanda kebingungan ketika Naruto melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"―ngg … _ano _… aku―" Masih gugup. Karin berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya seraya memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur. "―aku hanya bermain bersama ayunan dan alam," jawab Karin lugas. Ia tersenyum, kemudian.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jawaban tadi cukup unik, menurutnya. Sehingga bocah itu terdorong rasa inisiatif untuk bertanya lebih banyak tentang alam dan gadis itu. Karin bukan gadis gila, dia gadis yang unik. Hanya paradigma itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kau bermain dengan alam?" Naruto kembali melemparkan pertanyaannya dengan antusias. Karin mengangguk. "―wow! Keren, Karin! Kau bisa bermain dengan alam! Apa saja yang menjadi teman sepermainanmu? Dan, ohh! Aku juga ingin menemanimu di sini, bermain bersama alam. Bolehkah?" ―bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu mencecar Karin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lugunya.

"Umm … aku hanya bermain dengan angin dan daun-daun _maple _yang berguguran," jawab Karin. Iris matanya bergerak, menatap helai daun kering yang terjatuh bebas di hadapannya ―dan Naruto. Karin menghela napas pendek. "―memangnya kau mengerti apa tentang alam? Anak-anak seusiamu bahkan menganggapku gila. Apa itu … salah …?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kau suka memerhatikan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan itu, Karin?" ―lagi, tanya Naruto gugup.

"Aku merenunginya, Naruto …." Jawab Karin. Ambigu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Merenungi? Atas dasar ap―"

"Orangtuaku."

Karin memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu, masih memandangi daun-daun kecoklatan itu. "―memangnya ada apa dengan kedua orangtuamu?" ―Naruto tak bosan memberikan Karin dengan pertanyaan lugunya.

"Mereka meninggal, Naruto. Tiga hari yang lalu …." ―dan dijawab oleh respon pilu Karin. Gadis itu tertunduk lesu, membuat Naruto semakin memasang raut bingungnya. Mereka membisu.

Entah mengapa sang pemuda cilik bermata biru langit itu merasa sedikit iba pada gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Tubuhnya mungil, ia membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih. Bukan ditelantarkan dan dicampakkan seperti ini. Setidaknya Naruto patut bersyukur karena dirinya masih mempunyai kedua orangtua yang lengkap, dan hidup sejahtera walaupun serba berkecukupan.

Naruto menatap nanar tubuh Karin yang tengah meringkuk di ayunan tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Karin, mengelus punggung gadis itu lembut.

"Lalu … apa hubungan antara orangtuamu dan daun-daun yang berguguran itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dan terfokus pada Naruto.

"… kupikir nasib orangtuaku sama seperti daun-daun yang berguguran itu, Naruto. Terbuang sia-sia …." Desahnya sedih. Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, dan membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak!" tegas Naruto, membuat sang gadis bersurai merah itu sedikit tersentak. Spontan sang bocah lelaki itu memeluk tubuh gadis kecil berambut merah di sampingnya, berniat untuk menenangkannya. "―ka-kamu salah! Justru daun yang berguguran itu akan jadi pupuk, yang membuat musim semi indah …." Bisiknya lembut dan membiarkan Karin terisak di bahu mungilnya.

"Menangislah … jika itu memang membuatmu lega. Aku selalu siap untuk ada di sampingmu …"

Karin semakin terisak. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu itu, seraya mencengkeram erat kaos oranye yang membalut tubuh mungil Naruto. Sang bocah berambut jabrik itu masih senantiasa menenangkan 'putri impian'nya. Karin merasa lebih nyaman, bahkan jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan tadi. Ia menumpahkan semua emosinya pada Naruto seorang.

Dan hanya ada sebuah ayunan yang menjadi saksi bisu kedua bocah itu.

.

"_Nee, _Karin … aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kalau sudah besar nanti, menikahlah denganku, ya." Tutur Naruto. Polos. Dan Karin hanya tertawa kecil setelah isaknya reda.

―tidak menyadari ada raut keseriusan yang tersembunyi di balik wajah jenaka Naruto. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah dekapan ―yang lama dan hangat. Bagi Karin, pelukan itu bermakna persahabatan. Namun bagi Naruto, pelukan itu bermaknakan kasih sayang yang dilandasi oleh rasa …

_**cinta**_**.**

"_Hei, ayunan tua. Kuharap kau menjadi saksi atas apa yang kukatakan hari ini padanya. Kuharap kau bisa memegang perkataanku."_

―**FIN―**

* * *

><p>No one that I want to say, except ―give me your feedback, cause like what I said, it means lot for me. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
